


All the King's Men

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blind Character, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game Spoilers, Gladnis, M/M, Major Character Injury, True Love, established Gladnis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: An AU where one event in Chapter 9 happens to different characters. Spoilers ahead! Rating updated to explicit.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fan fiction and the first time I've ever "shipped". I hope you find it worth your time, and thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle in Altissia. Spoilers ahead!

It had been almost 24 hours since Lady Lunafreya had summoned the Hydraean. Almost 24 hours since she had lost her life. Almost 24 hours since Noctis Lucis Caelum lay in a coma, his energy spent in the devastating battle with Leviathan. Almost 24 hours since the floor had fallen out from beneath their feet...

They were at the Leville; the four men from Insomnia. The damage there was minor compared to the wreckage in northern Altissia where the Hydraean had raged. There was some flooding still, but they were up on the second floor. The scarlet carpets in the lobby were still wet from the Archaean's tidal wave.

It was quiet. Most of the citizenry had been successfully evacuated by the presumptive king's retinue. The streets were empty. There were no gondolas slipping slowly through the canals. There were no church bells tolling the hour, having sunk into the murky depths of the city on the sea. However, if one was listening closely enough, the bubbling of the gondola fountain in the lobby could be heard over the quiet breathing of the two men who had yet to wake.

***

Prompto Argentum flitted around the room nervously, like a hummingbird. Caged energy with no outlet, he paced continuously around the room. From Noct’s bed, to the window, to the door, back to the bed again. Over and over. His bright blue eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. He ran his hands through his blonde hair with clenched fists, and pulled on the ends. He felt frenzied with worry. He’d heard stories of Noctis being in a coma after an injury in his youth. Knew that he came out of it fine, but his heart was still broken and fraught with concern. They had lost so much yesterday, what if they lost Noct too?

The thought was more than Prompto could bear. He finally sat down, collapsed might be closer to the truth, in a chair he had pulled to Noct’s bedside. His shoulders slumped; his chin fell to his chest. His shoulders shook quietly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Prompto wrung his hands in an unspoken prayer, and his jaw moved wordlessly. He knew if he vocalized any of his feelings while Noct laid there so serenely, that his voice would crack and any semblance of emotional control he had left would crumble.

Prompto sat for a few minutes longer and with a deep breath he managed to pull himself back together. He had to be strong for Noct, it was that simple. Noct would need a solid shoulder to lean on in the days ahead, and Prompto intended to be just that. Noct was his only real friend, and he wouldn’t let him down in his hour of need.

He stood and walked over to the window. Prompto had purposefully left the room dark; he knew that Noct needed rest in order to recover from the fight with Leviathan, but he couldn’t take the darkness any longer. He opened the green brocaded drapes to let the mid-morning light in. Prompto turned his face up towards the sun, the rays reflected off his creamy skin and accentuated the smatter of freckles across his cheeks and shoulders. He opened the window and inhaled the salty Altissian air, a smile danced across his lips.

Prompto’s eyes suddenly lit up. He bounded over to their bags and started rifling through the contents of Noct’s large duffle. His hand closed around the small object he was searching for. With a grin from ear to ear, the buoyant blonde dashed back over to Noct’s sleeping form. He looked down at the small object in his hand. It was Noct’s small wooden Carbuncle charm. He had heard Ignis talk about the significance of the charm years ago. How it had helped Noct recover from a daemon attack as a young boy. An attack that had cost his mother’s life. Even now, at age 20, when they’d had a particularly long day of fighting or endured some other hardship, Noct would pull the little wooden figure out and trace its lines with his fingers. Other nights he would tuck it under his pillow. In retrospect, Prompto would swear Noct had slept better on those nights.

Scooting the chair up close to the head of the bed, Prompto leaned forward and carefully tucked Carbuncle’s effigy under Noct’s pillow. He sat back down with a renewed sense of hope. It was a new day, and the fresh air and sunlight had done his soul some good. Prompto reached out and tenderly took Noct’s right hand in both of his. His thumbs slowly circled along the back of Noct’s hand before pressing the palm against his own forehead. “Noct….wake up!” His voice had such vehemence as if he could command Noctis to open his eyes with the sheer force of his will…but the presumptive King of Lucis didn’t so much as twitch an eye or a muscle under his friend’s loving gaze.

“Well, you always were stubborn. Take your time, buddy.” He laid Noctis’s hand back down on the bed but continued to hold it in his right hand, his left hand resting on Noct’s forearm. “The Six know we could all use some extra rest anyway…” Prompto’s voice trailed off sadly. He looked up, his bright eyes lost focus as he seemed to see through the wall on the other side of the bed. As if he could see into the room where the rest of their brotherhood stayed.

Hope springs eternal, but today it was fleeting for Prompto. He squeezed Noct’s hand as the tears flowed once more…


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio start coming to terms with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a mind of its own, and came out quite a bit differently than I originally intended. Thanks for reading!

Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia were together in the room beside Noctis’. One of them lay in the bed, carefully tucked in with bandages wound around his temples. The other sat on the edge of the bed in strained contemplation. One man had shielded the other with his own body during the evacuation of the Altissian citizenry, and bore the ragged wounds to prove it.

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed by Gladio’s hip. His head rested in his hands, palms pressed firmly into his eyes, elbows dug into his knees. His specs dangled from the crook of one of his little fingers.

Ignis was usually immaculate, but the events of the last 24 hours had left him numb and paralyzed. His shirt sleeves were missing. His hair was disheveled. He smelt of sweat, and smoke, and dried blood. His breath was ragged and uneven. His suit was singed by whatever godforsaken attack Gladio had taken in his place.

Gladio.

Ignis kept playing over yesterday’s events, tried to force his mind to divest some detail he had so far overlooked. As if making sense of things could somehow have changed the outcome.

***

They were almost done with the evacuation. Prompto had hijacked an imperial speeder to help Noct reach Leviathan. Ignis had just finished situating an elderly Altissian man down into a gondola when he heard another imperial drop ship flying in low. The citizenry had never been the imperials’ targets and as such they had not interfered much with the evacuation. Ignis didn’t bother looking up as he pushed the last gondola off down the canal.

“Iggy, look out!” Before he had time to turn, the large man was there in front of him. Gladio brought his arm up, his shield materialized out of the crystal blue ether that was a part of their king’s magic. Gladio had tucked his head down and leaned forward into the object to knock it away, but the small device hit the top of the shield and exploded. The shield had been at such an angle that the shrapnel deflected up into Gladio’s face. The force of the blast knocked Gladio back into Ignis, and they almost ended up in the canal.

***

Ignis raised his head from his hands. Enough! These thoughts weren’t doing any of them a bit of good. He pinched the bridge of his nose hard, and then put his glasses back on. He needed some sleep, bad, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Gladio waking up while he slept. He wanted to be able to provide immediate reassurance to his lover, to hold Gladio's hand and promise him that everything would be okay, except that it wouldn't be.

His hands dropped to his sides and he gripped the edge of the mattress until his knuckles turned white. For the hundredth time Ignis silently cursed Gladio for jumping in front of him.

He shifted quietly on the bed, turning his body so that he faced Gladio. He brushed his fingers against the back of Gladio’s hand, and carefully watched to see if he would react to the touch. Gladio was heavily sedated, per doctor’s orders. When Gladio didn’t move, Ignis leaned over while gently lifting Gladio’s hand to his lips. He trailed delicate kisses across his knuckles before he pressed the back of Gladio’s hand to his cheek. How was he supposed to tell the man he loved that he may never regain his vision? Ignis’ chest constricted as the memories rushed back.

***

Ignis was sprawled on his back, half of his upper body hung over the edge of the canal. Gladio had landed on top of him. He struggled to get his hands up under him so that he could push up into a sitting position. He’d hit his head pretty hard when he landed. He reached a hand up to adjust his glasses, thankful they were still on his face.

“Gladio, we need to-“ Ignis suddenly realized that Gladio wasn’t moving. He looked down at the man who pinned his lap down with his sheer weight.

“No, no, no, no. NO! Gladio!” Panic seized him. The skin around Gladio’s left eye was horribly burned and shredded. He had gashes over his right eye, nose, and lip as well.

Ignis felt at Gladio’s throat for a pulse, momentarily relieved when he felt the strong, steady beat, but simultaneously horrified at the sight of his beloved’s face. The tissue around Gladio’s left eye bled rather profusely.

Ignis surveyed the damage, his mind cut off his heart and slipped into strategy mode. He quickly doffed his jacket and laid it over Gladio’s chest, and tried to keep his core warm so the large man wouldn’t go into shock. Ignis tried not to move under Gladio too much, not knowing if the man had additional injuries in addition to his obvious wounds and likely concussion.

With a flick of his wrist Ignis’ dagger materialized in his right hand, which he then used to cut the sleeves off of his purple dress shirt. He sliced one sleeve into strips, and wadded the other one up and pressed it firmly to Gladio’s remarkably intact eyelid. He wound the rest of the material around Gladio’s temples to hold the makeshift bandage in place, and hopefully stanch the blood that flowed.

Ignis’ cool demeanor gave way to panic and fear. Why the hell had he given away every last one of their curatives?! Prompto took some for Noct, and then the rest had slowly trickled out to the evacuated citizens. How could he have been so short-sighted as to not keep a few of them back? And now Gladio paid the price for his oversight. A low, keening sound escaped through Ignis’ clenched teeth as he cradled his lover’s head in his lap.

***

A small groan brought Ignis back to the present. Gladio shifted under the blankets, his large frame tensed in obvious pain. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat as he glanced over at the clock. The sedatives had lasted almost 12 hours. The doctor that had treated Gladio at the makeshift clinic close to the Leville had said there was no chance of Gladio regaining sight in his left eye. The damage was too great, and it had taken too long for them to get Gladio treatment. There was some hope for his right eye, but Ignis had been instructed to keep Gladio sedated for the next few days. Along with keeping Gladio’s eyes covered in salve and fresh bandages, Ignis would do whatever was necessary to ensure Gladio had the best chance at recovery.

Ignis gently squeezed Gladio’s hand, sending a physical signal to Gladio that he wasn’t alone, and scooted further up the bed while pulling Gladio’s arm around his own waist.

“I’m here, Gladio,” Ignis spoke quietly and reached out to brush his fingers across Gladio’s cheek. Gladio’s right arm tightened around his waist.

“Iggy..” Gladio reached his free hand up to his temple, and felt the bandage there with his fingertips. Gladio tried to sit up, but Ignis’ strong hands were quickly on his shoulders gently but firmly pushing Gladio back down into the bed. “Shit, Iggy, what’s going on?” Gladio’s voice was low, tongue thick from the drugs.

Ignis had been dreading this conversation, and realized that keeping things simple for now would be the best course. “My apologies, Gladio, you jumped between me and an attack,” Ignis stated. He laid a hand on Gladio’s chest, fingertips touching the large bird tattoo. He pressed his palm over Gladio’s heart, finding the strength to go on from the powerful cadence of Gladio’s heartbeat.

“I’m afraid you’ve suffered a rather grievous injury to your face,” Ignis faltered. “To your eyes.” His chest hurt as he watched Gladio raise trembling fingers to touch the bandages at his temple again. “The doctors don’t think there’s much chance of your vision returning,” Ignis reached over to pull Gladio’s trembling hands back down to the bed.

“My head is killing me.” Gladio’s said through teeth clenched with pain.

It was all Ignis could do to keep his tone neutral. “They want you to stay sedated for a few more days, give your body some time to heal. I have pain killers and tranquilizers for you to take.”

Suddenly there were thickly muscled arms around Ignis’ torso, pulling him down against Gladio’s massive chest in a crushing embrace. “Iggy, I-,” but Gladio couldn't get the words past the lump rising in his throat.

Ignis’ lips were instantly at the corner of Gladio’s mouth, softly pressing a comforting kiss against his lover’s lips. “We’re going to get through this. Together.”

Ignis could feel a hiss pass through Gladio’s lips. “My eyes are burning.”

Ignis frowned, imagining tears forming at the corners of Gladio’s eyes, hidden behind the gauze. Ignis’ fists balled up in the sheets on either side of Gladio’s chest. “You must be thirsty. I’ll get you some water and your pills,” Ignis said as he tried to rise from the bed, but Gladio’s arms tightened around him.

“Not yet. Please, Iggy. Just… just let me hold you a little bit longer,” there was a hint of desperation in Gladio’s voice.

Ignis buried his face in the side of Gladio’s neck, no longer able to hold his own tears back. “Of course, love,” his arms burrowed under Gladio’s shoulders.

Gladio could feel Ignis’ chest heaving quietly against his own, and the wetness of his tears against his neck. He slid a hand up Ignis’ back and gently gave the back of his neck a reassuring squeeze. Gladio’s thumb brushed tenderly across the fine hair at the nape of Ignis’ neck.

That’s what their relationship had always been like, quiet strength and mutual respect. A closeness and understanding that belied their young age.

Ignis and Gladio were brought together by their obligations to the Crown, and over the years duty lead to an easy familiarity between the two men. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, carrying out their daily tasks together in prepping Noct to one day ascend the throne of Lucis. One of them the future king’s Shield, the other his most trusted advisor. Ever so slowly duty gave way to affection, and then to love.

The two men entered into a private relationship where their duties always came first, but were grateful that it kept them within close proximity to one another. Their time alone consisted of stolen moments in the Citadel, late nights, and even earlier mornings.

Another groan from Gladio broke their reverie. With a squeeze of Ignis’ lean biceps and a rough kiss against his forehead, Gladio loosened his hold on the smaller man. Ignis placed a soft kiss to Gladio’s neck, just below his beard, and lifted himself from Gladio’s broad chest.

Ignis shuffled around the room, exaggerating his movements so that Gladio wouldn’t feel so isolated. A moment later Ignis was back at Gladio’s side with a small cup full of pills and a bottle of water.

Setting the items down on the nightstand, Ignis perched on the edge of the bed by Gladio’s hip again, and with a supportive hand under Gladio’s elbow he encouraged him to sit up. “Easy now.” Gladio made it most of the way up before he grunted, nostrils flaring. Ignis was quick to rearrange the pillows behind Gladio’s back to support him in a semi-upright position. “Good enough, yeah?” Gladio’s words were more of a statement than a question.

“Indeed,” reassured Ignis as he pressed the small plastic cup into one of Gladio’s hands and the water bottle in the other. Gladio stuck his thumb in the cup, assessing the number of pills he had to swallow.

“Shit, Iggy, there’re enough pills here to choke a behemoth.”

Ignis’ eyebrows shot up behind his glasses and he didn’t try to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Well, love, if the shoe fits…” It lightened Ignis’ heart to see Gladio smile as he carefully downed the pills. He took the small cup from Gladio and waited for him to finish the water off.

“Guess I was thirstier than I realized.”

Taking the proffered empty bottle and setting it aside, Ignis laced his fingers with Gladio’s. “You’ve been unconscious for quite some time.”

“Yeah, and now you’re trying to knock me back out,” Gladio’s tone was achingly accusatory.

“I’m just glad that you’re alive,” the pain in Ignis’ voice was palpable. Gladio pursed his lips in resignation and untangled their fingers. He tried to pull the pillows out from behind himself, but Ignis huffed and pushed Gladio’s arms back down. “Let me fuss over you for once,” his tone brooked no argument.

“You should save your fussing for Noct,” Gladio’s brow suddenly furrowed. “I haven’t even asked, is Noct okay?”

Ignis got Gladio reclined again before cupping his face tenderly in both hands. “Don’t worry, Noct’s fine. He’s asleep next door, Prompto is watching over him,” Ignis felt only a touch guilty about glossing over some of the facts.

Before Gladio could ask any more questions that Ignis didn't want to answer, he pressed their lips firmly together. All at once Gladio’s hand was in Ignis’ hair, the other wrapped around his waist pulling Ignis close. The kiss became wet and passionate, their emotions running high. Ignis let it go on for a few more moments before reluctantly tearing his mouth away. “You -need- to rest.”

Ignis started to sit back up, but before he could get too far away Gladio felt down Ignis’ arm and clamped his hand around the slim wrist. “Okay,” Gladio conceded, “but stay here with me until I fall back asleep?”

“My pleasure.” Gladio rested a hand on Ignis’ toned thigh as he could hear Ignis place his glasses on the nightstand.

“What’re you doin’?” Gladio’s words were thick-tongued again as the sedatives took effect. “Getting comfortable,” Ignis replied as he undid the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Ignis had intended to get in the shower, but he was suddenly exhausted, more so than ever before. He kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and lifted up off the bed just enough to slide his dress pants off into a pool on the floor.

Pulling the corner of the covers up, Ignis slid under and curled up against Gladio’s side. Gladio instinctively wrapped his arm around Ignis’ torso, pulling him to his shoulder. Ignis lounged a leg across Gladio’s powerful thighs, and an arm over his hard abs.

“Mmm, now this is more like it,” Gladio whispered as he laid his free hand over Ignis’, and pulled it up over his heart. “I love you, Iggy,” the last words were barely audible as drug-induced sleep stole over Gladio.

With a soft kiss against Gladio’s shoulder, Ignis whispered, “and I love you Gladiolus. Always.” Then Ignis’ eyes fell shut, his body relaxed, and he drifted off to the even, rumbling breathing of the giant man he was wrapped around.


	3. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a difficult time watching Gladio struggle to do simple things. They take consolation in each other.

Prompto had whiled away the remainder of the morning, and most of the afternoon, flung across the arms of an overstuffed chair playing King’s Knight. Evening quickly approached, and the blonde was getting impatient. And hungry. He wanted nothing more than for Noct to hop out of bed, ruffle his chocobo-butt hair, and play King’s Knight with him. He wanted Ignis to be cooking something divine smelling in the small kitchenette, and for Gladio to come booming through the door hurling insults at them all.

Prompto winced as his stomach let loose an embarrassing growl. He had already raided and eaten the few snacks he could find in their bags. Prompto had sworn up and down to Ignis that he wouldn’t leave Noct for a second, but he never would have thought that Ignis would have managed to stay away for so long. Ignis was the man who doted and fussed over Noct under the best of circumstances, where the hell could he be?

Prompto had tried texting him a bunch of times, including a couple of pics of Noct sleeping, but he’d never gotten a response. Prompto chewed on his lower lip, a pensive look on his face.”Ahhh, forget it! Iggy won’t mind so long as I lock everything up tight….” Besides, he reasoned to himself, he only meant to go check on Gladio next door. For all he knew Ignis would still be over there too.

Pocketing his phone, Prompto bounced out of the chair, gaze sweeping around the room. He closed and locked all the windows just in case. He checked to make sure Noct was still breathing, and gave him a loving pat on the shoulder.

Prompto checked to make sure the little wooden carving was still nestled safely under Noct’s pillow. “Alright Carbuncle, you’re in charge!” With that, Prompto headed out of their room at the Leville, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

He knocked softly on the door to the room on the right. He pressed his ear to the door, all was quiet on the other side. He turned the handle and let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t locked.

Slowly cracking the door open, Prompto eased his small frame quietly across the threshold. His bright blue eyes lit up as the first thing he spotted was Gladio’s stash of Cup Noodles stacked on the dresser on the far side of the room, which he bee-lined for.

Prompto was stopped in his tracks by some shifting in the bed off to his right. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, he really had meant to check on Gladio first before selfishly stealing his food.

Prompto’s head swiveled towards the bed, followed a split second later by the rest of his body. He came to an abrupt halt, jaw swinging open. He’d found Ignis. On Gladio.

Prompto rubbed at his eyes and clicked his jaw shut. There was Ignis, nestled against and half draped over Gladio’s frame. Gladio had one arm wrapped around Ignis’ back, and was holding Ignis’ hand against his chest with his free hand. Prompto felt like the biggest idiot in Eos. How had he never figured this out before?! He couldn’t wait to tell Noct! He bit down on one of his knuckles. Specs and Gladio. Prompto’s face split into a wide grin, they were just too damn cute! Prompto couldn’t help but pull his phone out long enough to snap a quick picture of the sleeping couple.

One of the men shifted again. Suddenly embarrassed to be intruding, Prompto snagged a Cup Noodles and tip toed out of the room.

***

Gladiolus sluggishly came back to the waking world from his drug-induced slumber. He was disoriented.  His head felt thick with fog, like he was trying to pass his thoughts through muddied waters. Signals from his brain were also firing at the speed of slow and Gladio was finding it hard to make his body obey. Finally he became aware of soothing warmth against his side.

Ignis.

Ignis’ presence was a beacon in the darkness for Gladio. A revolving light that helped cut through the dense fog in his brain, clearing his thoughts with each sweeping turn. Gladio’s limbs started responding again as his synapses were cleared of the cottony fog from heavy doses of narcotics and sedatives. He was still holding Ignis’ hand against his heart. Gladio could lie in bed with Ignis just like this, until the end of all days, and be perfectly content.

But reality was a bitter pill to swallow. Gladio’s head throbbed and his eyes still burned, but it wasn’t as bad as the last time he’d risen out of the haze. He had no idea how much time had passed, or what hour it might be. Gladio shifted and pulled Ignis tighter, wanting to be as close to the man as possible. He brushed his thumb across the back of Ignis’ hand, torn between wanting him to wake up and letting him get the rest he so obviously needed. It was unlike Ignis to sleep so heavily.

Gladio’s thoughts turned inwards. He didn’t want to believe what the doctors had to say about his eyes. He’d taken worse licks and had always come out on top. Between modern medicine and their elixirs surely his wounds would heal well enough. They had to. Their brotherhood’s journey was too important for anything less.

He let go of Ignis’ hand so he could press his fingers to his own face. Gladio found the bottom of his old familiar scar and traced the puckered skin up to the edge of the gauze. Fucking Astrals apparently had it out for the left side of his face. Gladio’s fingers lightly followed the bottom edge of the bandages across his nose, which was also tender, to the right side of his face. He hated to corroborate what the docs had said, but damn if the right side didn’t hurt nearly as bad as the left did.

Gladio grunted when his fingers found a gash in his upper lip, surprised he hadn’t noticed it when Ignis had given him a heated kiss earlier. Ignis stirred and Gladio placed his hand back over his lover’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “Iggy, you awake?”

“Gladio..? What time is it?” Ignis said in a sleepy voice. He stretched along Gladio’s length and scooted up further into Gladio’s arms. Fully prepared to trail his lips up Gladio’s neck, Ignis suddenly stopped his advancement when Gladio retorted “Its half-passed how the hell would I know?”

Ignis winced as if struck by Gladio’s words. “My apologies, I have obviously not regained my faculties yet.” Ignis silently cursed this waking nightmare and started to pull away so he could get up and gain his bearings.

“Hey, this is only temporary. I didn’t mean to be a dick about it.” Gladio placed a hand on the small of Ignis’ back, a simple request for Ignis to stay.

Ignis huffed, “Nonsense, I’m the one who misspoke.” Ignis filed Gladio’s comment away in the vault of his memory to address later. Temporary was not an appropriate choice of words for Gladio’s current condition, but Ignis didn’t think now was the right time to bring it up. “I can’t believe I slept this whole time. You were out 12 hours last time, so if this last round were to be similar then it’s probably approaching midnight.” It spoke to how emotionally and physically exhausted Ignis must have been.

“When can I get up? You’ve had me knocked out forever. I’m hungry and I need to take a piss.” Gladio rolled towards Ignis and pulled him close. Gladio ran a hand up the lean muscles of Ignis’ arm to cup his cheek in his calloused hand. Gladio used his hand as a reference point to lean down and brush his lips against Ignis’ in a soft kiss. “C’mon, Iggy. Please, I’ll be a good patient.”

“You’re a terrible liar. “ Ignis mumbled against Gladio’s lips. Ignis idly traced his fingers in the deep grooves around Gladio’s pecs. Gladio’s body was impressive from top to bottom and everywhere in between. Even after all this time, Ignis still delighted in touching him. He pressed a brief but firm kiss against Gladio’s bottom lip. “I will take your request under consideration, but you will have to allow me to get up this time.”

Gladio’s large arms squeezed around Ignis possessively, and he kicked one of his thick legs over Ignis’ for good measure. “I don’t approve of your terms,” he teased. He nuzzled his short, wiry beard into Ignis’ cheek.

“You’re insufferable!” Ignis struggled to extricate himself from Gladio’s embrace. “Look, I’ll resort to making you a Cup Noodles if you let me up,” and with a grin Gladio released him. Ignis didn’t linger, lest the large man changed his mind.

Light spilled from the restroom on the other side of their hotel room, it was enough for Ignis to make out the objects on the nightstand. He must have left it on earlier when Gladio had asked him to stay until he fell asleep. Ignis had not intended to sleep the entire time. He flicked the lamp on the nightstand on for additional illumination and retrieved his glasses.

Ignis picked up his phone. 11:53 pm. At least his estimations had been correct. He had 9 texts from Prompto. The first few were asking about when Ignis would return, and then there were several selfies with Noct sleeping. It was the last few messages that left an unreadable expression on Ignis’ face. The first one was a picture of a Cup Noodles. The next one said “I finally found you!” and was followed by a picture of Ignis and Gladio asleep together with some heart emojis underneath. Ignis sent a quick text back that they would be by to check on Noct in the morning, and that for future reference their door would most certainly be locked.

Ignis felt bad that he hadn't taken more diligent care to see that Prompto's needs were met while he tended to Gladio. Ignis picked up the hotel phone and called down to the front desk. He ordered them all room service for 9 tomorrow morning. Ignis reassured the concierge that whatever they had available would do. Unsurprisingly supplies were somewhat short following Leviathan’s rage.

“Babe, what’s going on? Breakfast in bed sounds nice.”

“Hmph, we’ve been discovered.” Ignis explained the one-sided conversation Prompto had sent.

“That little twerp.” Gladio waved a dismissive hand. “The only real surprise is that he didn’t figure it out sooner.” Gladio rose up on an elbow. “Iggy, could I get something for this headache? Something mild?”

“Of course, love.” Ignis opted for a large dose of regular headache medicine and placed it on the nightstand along with a bottle of water. “Are you ready to try sitting up on the edge of the bed?”

“I think so.” Gladio reached towards Ignis’ voice and felt Ignis’ strong grip on his hand.

“Easy up,” Ignis murmured as he tugged on Gladio. Gladio eased up into a full sitting position, using his other arm for support. His head swam with the change in position, and he had to sit still for a few moments for the feeling to subside. He took the opportunity to place a grateful kiss on the back of Ignis’ hand before letting it go. He tossed the blankets aside and felt for the edge of the bed. Gladio was able to scoot over and swing his legs over the edge without assistance.

Ignis sat between Gladio and the nightstand, pressing their sides together. He cupped the back of Gladio’s hand, rubbing the palm with his thumb before pressing some pills into it. Gladio popped the pills in his mouth and Ignis passed the water over.

Gladio took a long, appreciative swallow and scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thanks.”

Ignis took the bottle back and asked, “What do you want to try first, eating or using the restroom?”

Gladio grunted, “Bathroom.” He felt the bed shift as Ignis stood up, sensed that Ignis had come around to stand in front of him. Ignis stepped forward, straddling one of Gladio’s knees, and pressed Gladio against his abdomen in a protective embrace. Gladio soaked up the comfort that washed over him and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ lower back. They shared their warmth for a few moments longer before Gladio said, “I’m ready.”

Ignis touched Gladio’s shoulders and ran his hands down the feathers on Gladio’s arms, clasping his hands at the end. Ignis stepped back, pulling Gladio up.

Gladio swayed, but Ignis was there to hold him steady. Ever Gladio’s beacon in the dark, Ignis took a moment to remind him of the general layout of the room. The bathroom was straight ahead. Never taking his hands completely from Gladio’s body, Ignis stepped to his side and slid a guiding hand down Gladio’s back and gently urged him forward. Several hesitant steps later, Gladio found the frame of the bathroom door.

“The toilet’s in front of you, and the sink is on the left.”

“I got this, Iggy.”

“I know.” Ignis let Gladio go, and stepped back. Ignis’ whole body was tensed, ready to jump ahead if Gladio needed assistance, but restrained knowing that Gladio was going to have to relearn how to do simple things without Ignis always running interference.

Gladio placed his right hand against the bathroom wall and stepped forward until the cold porcelain of the toilet hit his shins. It suddenly dawned on him that he only had his boxer briefs on. He stood there silently, lips twisting in consternation. He couldn’t fucking see to aim. With a sigh of defeat he raised the lid, lowered his drawers, and sat on the toilet. His aggravation literally flowed out of him as he took the longest piss of his life.

Ignis looked on from where he was leaning against the doorframe. The corners of his mouth turned down as he watched his partner struggle with such a mundane task, but also proud that Gladio had made it through without losing his cool.

“Babe, quit. I can feel you staring.” Gladio flushed and made it over to the sink without incident. He tucked his considerable length back into his briefs and washed his hands, relying on muscle memory to guide his hands through the task of finding the faucet and soap.

Ignis let out a small huff, pushed off the doorframe, and wrapped his arms around Gladio from behind. Burying his face into the back of Gladio’s neck, he murmured “My apologies, love. I was just making sure I didn’t overlook any additional injuries.”

“Look, babe. I know it’s hard to keep your eyes off all this,” he gestured down the length of his body, “so don’t pretend like you were just looking for injuries." Gladio turned his head to the side so that Ignis could see the profile of his face, and smirked.

Ignis nipped at the back of Gladio’s shoulder. “You’re a beast.”

Gladio snickered and twisted around in Ignis’ arms to face his partner. His headache had subsided to an annoying buzz behind his eyes and the relief was making room for other needs. Feeling his way up Ignis’ chest, Gladio gripped Ignis’ face in both hands and leaned down for an urgent kiss. When Ignis’ arms tightened around his broad back, Gladio’s tongue slipped out between his lips and tried to tease his lover’s mouth open.

Much to Gladio’s dismay, Ignis pulled his head back and broke the kiss. “Gladiolus if you think you’re going to get your tongue in my mouth when you haven’t brushed your teeth in two days, you are sorely mistaken.”

It was Gladio’s turn for an indignant huff as he swatted Ignis’ tight ass. “Where’s my toothbrush?”

A few minutes later, both men had taken care of their basic grooming needs and Ignis had lead Gladio back out to a pair of green leather chairs. Ignis busied himself with microwaving the two of them Gladio’s comfort food.

“Hey, now that I’m fresh as a daisy, you owe me a kiss.” Gladio's tone was playful. His face split into a grin, but not too wide as it pulled uncomfortably at the injured portions of his face.

“You are a far cry from fresh, but you are at least kissable,” Ignis retorted.

“Get your sassy ass over here then.” Gladio leaned forward in the chair like he was going to get up and chase after Ignis.

The microwave dinged, and Gladio could hear Ignis remove the contents and place them on the small counter in their room. “Well, it would be preferable to kiss you before you indulged in the ultimate flavor experience,” Ignis tutted.

“Iggy, I swear…” Gladio gripped the chair arms as he strained to hear the whisper of Ignis’ footsteps padding towards him. Every muscle in Gladio’s body was taut with anticipation. He sensed Ignis stop in front of him, and reaching out found the backs of Ignis’ lean thighs. Gladio planted his feet and pulled Ignis hard, forcing the bespectacled man to catch himself on the back of the chair as Gladio hoisted him into his lap. It forced Ignis to straddle Gladio's massive thighs.

Ignis’ heart thudded in his chest. He could feel Gladio’s erection digging into his inner thigh. Gladio’s rough treatment and obvious desire caused an intense heat to bloom deep in Ignis’ groin, and a low moan escaped his lips before he could bite it back. Ignis knew he should resist Gladio’s advances. Gladio needed to rest, not engage in strenuous physical activity. But Ignis had never been any good at telling Gladio no.

Hands still on the back of the chair, Ignis gave in and pressed his chest forward pinning Gladio to the back of the chair. Ignis covered Gladio’s mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. His tongue lashed out to penetrate Gladio’s mouth and met no resistance. Gladio’s own tongue met Ignis’ with fervor.

Gladio’s fingers dug into Ignis’ hips. Feet still planted, Gladio rocked his hips up into Ignis’ ass. Gladio’s lips curled as he felt Ignis’ cock harden against his belly. Gladio pulled their lips apart and sucked Ignis’ lower lip into his mouth before he slicked a hot trail of lips and tongue down Ignis’ neck and chest, and raked his teeth across one of Ignis’ nipples.

“Gods, Gladio,” Ignis moaned. He wanted to tangle both fists in Gladio’s hair, but could only get one at the base of his head as bandages covered the rest. Ignis was rapidly losing his composure and control. He pulled on Gladio’s hair, tilting his head to the side. He crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss, as though they had been separated for an unendurable length of time.

One of Gladio’s hands rubbed across Ignis’ ass to probe his cleft through his underwear. Gladio groaned against Ignis’ mouth and tore his lips away to suck in a labored breath. “Fuck, Iggy. I need this. I want to take you just like this.” As if his intent weren’t clear enough with words, Gladio’s hands slid under the waistband of Ignis’ briefs and spread his ass apart as he bucked hard.

“Gladiolus, wait.” Hardly able to catch his breath, Ignis shivered against Gladio’s chest and tried to push some distance between them. His next words strangled in his throat as Gladio roughly worked his thick fingers close to Ignis’ hole.

“Gladio, enough!” Ignis forced the words out before all of his willpower ebbed away with the pushing of Gladio’s fingers.

Gladio’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “What the fuck, Iggy?” Despite his frustration, his hands stopped as he waited for Ignis’ response.

Ignis leaned forward again and planted a shaky, chaste kiss against Gladio’s lips. “Slow down, love. There's no rush. You need to eat something, and get back in bed so you can rest.” While Ignis’ brain knew that they were overdoing it, his loins and backside ached to let Gladio have his way.

Gladio slumped back into the chair, all the wind going out of his sails. “You are an absolute cock-tease, you know that Ignis? Get the fuck off me,” and just like that Gladio’s hands were back on Ignis’ hips, this time pushing Ignis out of his lap.

If Ignis wasn’t quick and limber, Gladio would have unceremoniously dumped Ignis in the floor, but as it was he was able to get his feet under him before staggering back.

Planting his hands on his hips Ignis leveled Gladio an icy glare, for all the good that did. The realization took some of the sting out of his viper tongue. “That’s unfair Gladiolus, and you know it.”

Gladio pouted and sniffed derisively. “The last two days have been a shit-show, and now you’re going to leave me hard up? That’s low.”

Ignis barked a laugh at Gladio’s petulance. “I never said I was going to leave you hard-up, I just told you to slow down, eat, and get back in bed.”

“Back in bed to rest!” Gladio accused, but Ignis appreciated the lop-sided grin that stole over Gladio’s face before walking back over to the counter.

“Shut up and eat your Cup Noodles before they get cold.” Ignis stuck a fork down in each cup and carried them back over to Gladio. Gladio tracked each of Ignis’ movements by sound.

“Come sit with me again,” he patted one of his knees as he reached with the other hand for a cup. Ignis pressed one of the cups into Gladio’s reaching hand, but then retreated to lean against the counter.

“Fool me once, love, shame on you. Fool me twice…” Ignis’ voice trailed off as he wrinkled his nose above the salty contents in his cup.

Gladio grumbled but didn’t say another word as he concentrated on devouring his food. Ignis ate as well, but with much less enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before Gladio set his empty cup aside on the small table between the chairs. Ignis ate the noodles out of his cup, and set the remainder down on the counter. He watched Gladio’s head swivel as he moved across the room to root through the contents of their nightstand. He easily found the bottle of lube and set it down.

The slap of plastic hitting wood brought Gladio to full attention. He squared his shoulders in Ignis’ direction, body poised as a hunter ready to strike their prey. A soft smile formed on Ignis’ lips. Here was a glimpse of the man he loved from before his injury, and it filled Ignis’ heart with hope.

Gladio heard Ignis approach. Buoyed by the combination of his subdued headache, food in his belly, and his heightened arousal, Gladio launched himself out of the chair right towards Ignis. But he had sat for too long, gotten up much too fast. His feet faltered as vertigo hit him like a hammer and the floor tilted beneath him. Gladio stumbled, arms stretched out trying to catch himself, impeded by his lack of sight.

And then Ignis was there, solid arms hooking under Gladio’s shoulders. Knees flexed, exerting his weight up and into Gladio to catch the staggering giant.

But all of Gladio’s bravado and strength flooded out of him and he sunk to his knees, dragging Ignis down with him. Gladio’s mind was overwhelmed by anxiety; he gripped Ignis’ upper arms hard enough that there would be bruises in the morning. Gladio’s breathing was shallow and rapid. His heart rate accelerated to the point that it was becoming difficult to breathe. Every muscle in Gladio’s body was tense and strained.

And there was Ignis again, Gladio’s anchor in the storm. “Shhh, love. I’m here for you Gladiolus, always.” Ignis grimaced as he pried one of Gladio’s hands from his arm and flattened it over his heart. Ignis’ voice was soft and silken. “Gladiolus. Listen to me. Breathe with me. Feel the rise and fall of my chest beneath your hand. Take slow, deep breaths in through your nose.” Ignis placed his free hand on Gladio’s cheek, rubbing what he hoped were calming circles with his thumb. Gladio’s vice-like grip on Ignis’ arm relented some. “Press your lips together and exhale slowly through your mouth.” Gladio’s nostrils flared. Ignis ran his thumb across Gladio’s lips, encouraging him to part them and breathe as instructed. “In through your nose. Out through your mouth.”

Silent tears slid down Ignis’ cheeks as his gentle coaching gradually brought Gladio back from the brink of panic and hyperventilation. Putting Gladio first was the only thing holding Ignis together, and so he persisted.

The two men sat on their heels, knees touching. The thin beige rug over the parquet floor did little to cushion their knees. Ignis held Gladio’s hands loosely. “Love. You’re going to have to let your other senses compensate for that which your eyes can no longer see.” Gladio's jaw was set in a hard line, and he made no indication that he heard Ignis speak.

“Feel the solidness of the ground press up against your knees. It is unyielding. Let it anchor you.” Gladio shifted slightly.

“Listen to the sound of my voice. The emotion conveyed with subtle changes in tone. Attune your hearing to detect all those minute sounds that your brain would typically filter out. Footsteps, objects parting the air, the swing of a sword, the radio, a growl. Let it anchor you.” Gladio cocked his head, listening. The tension started to seep out of his body with every accented word from his lover’s lips.

“Feel our hands joined together. Use your fingertips to explore my body. Use them to see your environment, feel the temperature, the texture, the vibrations that pass through the air. Let it anchor you.” Gladio reached out and placed the five fingertips of his right hand on Ignis’ chest and unhurriedly felt his way along the toned muscles of Ignis’ torso.

“Smell my skin and my hair. Smell the grass, the flowers, the sweet summer breeze. Smell the gasoline, the noxious fumes, the smoke from the campfire, the ozone after it rains. Let it anchor you.” Gladio slid his hands up Ignis’ ribs and around to his back. He raised them both up off their haunches and drew their bodies together; hips to hips, chest to chest. Gladio buried his face in Ignis’ tawny hair, and inhaled deeply. Ignis settled his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, one hand on his neck.

“Taste the air with your tongue. Savor the delicate spices in your food. Roll liquids around your mouth. Enjoy the malted foam of your beer as it slides down your throat. Taste my lips and my tongue. Let it anchor you.” Gladio tangled a hand in the hair at the back of Ignis’ head and tilted their faces towards one another. Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’ in a languid and sensual kiss. His tongue licked out across Ignis’ lips, tasting his soft flesh and the salty tears that had pooled at the corners of his mouth. Gladio’s tongue was a tender invitation for Ignis to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, and Ignis eagerly obliged.

Gladio was the first to harden, his erection trapped between them. Gladio traced a path over Ignis’ shoulder blade, down his spine, and under the waistband of his briefs. Gladio grabbed a handful of Ignis’ bare, firm ass and hauled their hips tighter together. Gladio moaned loudly into Ignis’ mouth as he felt Ignis’ cock harden against his thigh.

The emotional rollercoaster Ignis had been riding had derailed and left heady desire and lust in its wake. Ignis had no intentions of resisting this time. The two men both felt the need to connect intimately. Physically.

Ignis' tongue continued to explore Gladio’s mouth while he reached down and hooked his fingers in the cotton waistband low on Gladio’s hips. Ignis drug the thin material down over Gladio’s tight ass and freed his considerable length. Next Ignis worked on hiking his own bottoms down over Gladio’s hand that still had a firm grip on his backside. Ignis had to wiggle his hips to get the material down as Gladio had them crushed so close together. His throbbing shaft finally freed, Ignis rubbed their cocks together slicking precum trails across their bellies.

Gladio shuddered and broke the kiss, gasping for air. “Fuuuck, Ignis! I’m going to ravish you.” Gladio kissed his way down Ignis’ jaw and the long lines of his neck. Ignis tilted his head back and Gladio licked and sucked his way along his collarbone to the hollow of Ignis’ throat until the delicate blood vessels there burst. Gladio had both hands on Ignis’ ass, kneading the firm flesh before spreading his cheeks apart to tease Ignis’ hole with the tip of one of his thick fingers.

Ignis whimpered from deep in his throat as his lover’s deft hands explored the warm cleft in his backside. Intense heat uncoiled deep in his belly. “Gladiolus,” Ignis moaned his name. “Bed.”

Hearing Ignis moan his name raised the hairs on the back of Gladio’s neck and sent goosebumps across his flushed skin. “You lead the way, babe.” Gladio leaned in to suck one last bruise on the flawless skin of Ignis’ neck, before detaching himself from his lover’s body.

Ignis braced his hands on Gladio’s broad shoulders and he managed to rise up on legs shaky with wanton desire. He slipped out of his underwear and flung them to the side off the end of his toes. Gladio, still on his knees, ran his hands up the back of Ignis’ thighs and buried his nose in the curly hair in front of his face. Gladio inhaled the heady musk emanating from Ignis’ groin. By feel alone, Gladio cupped Ignis’ balls and kissed down the length of his throbbing shaft. Gladio sucked the head of Ignis’ cock into his mouth and swirled circles around it with his tongue.

A loud moan tore from deep in Ignis’ chest and his knees would have buckled if not for the strong hands clutching the backs of his thighs. His breath came in short gasps. “Gladio! Bed! I want you in me. Now.” The words came out haltingly as Ignis started coming apart under Gladio’s hands and tongue.

Gladio smirked around the tip of Ignis’ cock and gave in to his lover’s request. “So bossy and impatient,” he murmured as he placed delicate kisses on Ignis’ hip, and up his abdomen and chest as Gladio slowly rose under his own power.

Ignis shivered as he felt Gladio’s throbbing cock drag up his body as the giant man stood. He stooped and slid Gladio’s boxers the rest of the way down his legs so Gladio could step out of them. With a guiding hand on Gladio’s lower back, Ignis led him back to the bed. With a playful swat to Gladio’s ass, Ignis said “I want you to sit up there by the headboard.”

Gladio half turned back towards Ignis, his face scrunched up in irritation. “Ignis, I want to fuck you mercilessly into this bed. Now you get up there on your hands and knees.”

Ignis huffed, “Absolutely not. I’m going to ride you long and hard. You’re going to sit there and let me do all the work, and you’re going to like it.”

Gladio sighed, “You drive a hard bargain.” He couldn’t resist anymore and clambered onto the bed. He arranged some pillows by feel, and then reclined against the headboard. He clasped his hands behind his head and smirked an invitation towards Ignis. “Well, get your sassy ass over here and onto my lap!”

Ignis felt rooted to the floor as he watched Gladio climb into position. His green eyes smoldered as he appreciated the view. The large bird tattoo that graced Gladio’s back, the way his muscles rippled as he moved, the swing of his hefty cock between his legs as he crawled up the bed. Ignis’ mouth was watering and he had to click his jaw shut. Ignis folded his glasses neatly and placed them on the nightstand. Grabbing the lube, Ignis climbed up onto the bed and straddled Gladio’s thighs and tossed the lube to the side. Grinding their hips together, Ignis leaned forward and planted a longing kiss against Gladio’s lips. Gladio leaned into Ignis, arms unfolding from behind his head to clasp Ignis to his mighty chest. Their heads moved back and forth as their tongues entwined, dancing between lips and darting in and out of each other’s mouth.

Gladio felt beside them for the discarded bottle of lube. Finding it, he was able to deftly flip it open and slick his fingers without ever having to break his lips from Ignis. Ignis was so lost in their passionate embrace he didn’t notice what Gladio was doing until there was a large finger penetrating him.

“Gladio!” Ignis gasped into the Shield’s mouth. Ignis’ back arched and his hips pushed down against Gladio’s hand. His fingers raked down Gladio’s chest.

Gladio’s hands were gentle despite their size. He slowly slid a finger in and out of Ignis until the tight ring of muscle relaxed. Gladio then carefully slid two fingers into Ignis’ tight hole. The tawny-haired man convulsed in Gladio’s lap, his need was so great. Gladio gently scissored his fingers inside his partner, carefully making room for his impressive girth.

“Gods, Gladiolus!” Ignis hissed, “I’m ready!”

Gladio withdrew his fingers and squeezed more lube into his hand. He covered both their cocks with the slippery substance. Gladio placed his clean hand on Ignis’ hip, and used the other to hold his cock steady. “Ready, Iggy.”

Ignis raised his hips up and scooted forward to hover over Gladio’s throbbing length. Ignis held his breath as he lowered his hips until Gladio’s head was pressed again him, and then in him. Ignis grunted as he slowly eased every inch of Gladio’s substantial length and girth into his body. Ignis stayed still for a moment to catch his breath, but then gently rocked his hips against Gladio’s.

Gladio wrapped his lubed hand around Ignis’ cock and dug the fingers of his other hand into Ignis’ hip. A sound that was half moan and half growl escaped Gladio’s lips as Ignis took him in to the hilt. It took every ounce of what little control Gladio had left to not thrust with his hips. He tried to concentrate on stroking Ignis’ cock while his lover set an achingly slow, rhythmic pace with his hips.

Gladio wrapped both arms around Ignis and pulled him tightly against his chest. Gladio bit the top of Ignis’ shoulder as he felt Ignis grind his hips harder and faster. Gladio moaned into the smaller man’s neck. “Fucking Astrals, Iggy, you feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

A thin sheen of sweat broke out along Ignis’ brow. The only response he could muster was a smile that Gladio couldn’t even see. He clawed Gladio’s back as he leaned away. Gladio raised his powerful thighs behind Ignis to support him as Ignis tried for the perfect angle.

Ignis raised his hips and slammed down the length of Gladio’s cock in the new position. A strangled cry tore from his lips as Gladio’s cock glanced off his prostate, like an anvil striking hot iron. Ignis’ toes curled as the blow shot electricity along every nerve in his body, short-circuiting his brain.

Gladio felt Ignis tense around him and it overwhelmed his senses. Gladio lost his last vestiges of self-control. He planted his feet on the bed and clamped his hands on Ignis’ slim waist and started thrusting up into Ignis’ ass. Gladio could feel the fire build deep in his groin as he got closer to the edge. Ignis was panting as he held on desperately to Gladio’s forearms. Ignis cried out in pleasure as Gladio repeatedly rammed the electric bundle of nerves deep inside his body.

“Ignis!” Gladio warned, the moan coming from deep in his chest. The noises escaping his lover sent Gladio tumbling over the edge and with one last mighty thrust Gladio came deep inside Ignis’ body.

Still riding the ecstasy of his own orgasm, Gladio pulled Ignis’ head down to his for a messy kiss as his hand wrapped around his cock. Gladio’s tongue invaded Ignis’ mouth as his hand stroked Ignis’ rock hard shaft. It only took a few firm strokes before Ignis was throwing his head back and crying Gladio’s name out as he spilled his seed all over Gladio’s hand. Ignis’ whole body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. Gladio hung on tight as his lover floated back to him.

Ignis collapsed on top of Gladio, exhausted. Gladio cuddled him against his chest in a tender embrace and reclined back against the pillows. Ignis closed his eyes and tried to burrow himself into Gladio’s body. Ignis could feel Gladio softening inside him until Gladio naturally slipped out of him. Ignis never wanted to move again such was his sublime content.

Gladio stripped one of the pillows of its case and used it to clean them up as best he could. Tossing it over the side of the bed, he held Ignis close with one arm, and ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair with the other. He soaked up the input from his senses, cherishing this moment of normalcy with the man he loved like no other in the world. Gladio didn't realize just how badly he'd needed this connection. He was thankful that no matter what might come in the days ahead, that he was still capable of satisfying his partner.

Ignis lay there limply. “Love, we are bloody well wrecked.”

Gladio snorted, “Speak for yourself.”

Ignis nipped at his chest. “We had better get some rest; it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Ignis found the strength to roll off Gladio and onto his side. The lube bottle jabbed him in the hip. He put it back on the nightstand and turned off the light. “Not to knock your cleaning job, but we're still filthy. However, I don't care; I’m not getting back up.” He reached down and pulled the striped hotel bedspread up and over their bodies.

Gladio reached out and pulled Ignis back into his chest, leaving his arms wrapped loosely around Ignis’ torso. Gladio nuzzled his face into the back of Ignis’ head. “Iggy, I hope I get to see your beautiful green eyes again, but… no matter what happens… I love you. You are my beacon in the dark and my anchor in the storm.”

Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat. The blissful reverie created by their love-making was shattered. Ignis wanted nothing more than to return Gladio’s affection, but it was all he could do to bite back his unbidden sob. He squeezed Gladio’s arms in silent affirmation.

It didn’t take long before he heard the even breathing of Gladio’s slumber. Ignis tried to take solace in Gladio’s sweet embrace, but he knew sleep was going to be scarce for him this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. 
> 
> First: I commissioned an amazing artist to create a piece to accompany my fic. Thank you Meghan Hounsell Art! Please find her Tumblr site here: [Meghan Hounsell Art](http://meghanhounsellart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Second: While dreaming up Gladnis shenanigans, I had the song Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen playing through my head. It is them to a tee. Give it a listen here: [Who Wants to Live Forever - Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE)
> 
> Feedback and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated. ^_^


	4. Good Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis feels a lot of guilt, but resolves to be stronger going forward. Gladio breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a token chapter that was really supposed to encompass the entire day. But I've been terribly stuck, and I can't look at it any more. Its as good as its going to get. ^_^ Much thanks to those who have stuck with me so far!

Ignis lay still in the dark, large muscled arms around him. He could feel the rise and fall of Gladio’s chest against his back, the warm breath against his neck. He tried not to move too much, not wanting to disturb his partner. Their late-night romp had sapped Gladio of what little reserve he had. However, he did seem to be sleeping more soundly than when he’d been drugged.

Guilt weighed heavily on Ignis’ mind and heart. Guilt that Gladio had taken a hit meant for him. Guilt that Gladio was probably permanently blind. Guilt that he hadn’t checked on his Prince in 2 days. Guilt that he had left Prompto with his responsibilities. Guilt that he hadn’t made arrangements for Prompto to be cared for while performing his duties. Guilt that he’d let his love for Gladio come between him and his duty to Noctis. Guilt that even though he knew all these things, they still did not spur him into action.

Ignis carefully twisted in the circle of Gladio’s arms until he was facing the man. He tucked his head under Gladio’s chin, pressed up against his chest, and slid an arm around his ribs. Ignis was almost able to convince himself that Gladio was consoling him. He wanted nothing more than to get this wretched day over with. Today would be the moment of truth. They would return to the clinic for a check-up, and Gladio’s bandages would be removed.

Ignis didn’t hold out much hope for good results, and he was worried about how Gladio was going to handle things. To Gladio’s credit, his fortitude so far was admirable. Ignis on the other hand was faring poorly. His cheeks colored in shame.

The speed at which time crept by was exquisitely slow. Ignis’ thoughts drifted back to the time before they left Insomnia, wishing he had better appreciated those simpler days before the whole world went to Hell. His schedule had been filled with meetings, reading and writing reports, and looking after Noct.

While many seemed to almost pity Ignis as Noct’s chamberlain, he was incredibly fond of his Prince. It was his solemn duty to groom and prepare Noctis to ascend the throne. They had grown up together, gotten in to trouble together. Ignis never performed any of his duties half way. He diligently made sure Noct was studious, ate healthy, made his training sessions with Gladio, and slowly but surely learned how to rule a kingdom. He took great pride in the man, the King, Noct was becoming.

If not for his duty to the Crown, Ignis may never have crossed paths with Gladio. A smile played at the corners of his lips as Gladio came to the forefront of his brain. The slow burn as their relationship became more than just duty. The lingering touches while they sparred, the smoldering looks, the difficulty they had admitting their feelings for one another. Ignis’ heart skipped a beat as he remembered their first date and kiss, how shy Gladio been. How tender his lips were when the rest of him was so very rough and hard. How patient and gentle he was their first night together. Ignis remembered the first time Gladiolus told him he loved him. The raw emotion in Gladio’s amber eyes, his hesitation and uncertainty at how Ignis would react. The delight when Ignis returned his sentiment.

These precious memories strengthened Ignis’ resolve. He would do anything for this man, anything for his Prince. He would not fail in his duties to either of them. Ignis placed a few feather-light kisses on the broad chest he was snuggled up to. With a contented sigh, he was finally able to surrender to sleep.

***

Ignis woke to the incessant buzzing of his phone’s alarm. He may not have slept long, but he had slept deeply and felt more rested than he had expected. He tried to roll towards the nightstand, but Gladio’s strong arms tightened around him and pulled him back against his chest.

“Morning?” Gladio rubbed his face into Ignis’ hair, the hint of a question in his tone.

“It is indeed morning, love. Now, if you would kindly let me go so I can turn the alarm off…?” Gladio’s arms reluctantly unfurled from around Ignis, who rolled just far enough to pluck the phone from the nightstand and turn the alarm off. Gladio’s hands ran along the long lines of Ignis’ body as he rolled and stretched, seeing him with his fingertips.

Ignis allowed Gladio to explore as long as he could tolerate, but finally said ”We have a lot scheduled for this morning.”

Gladio grunted in response, his fingers never stopped moving. He traced the contours of Ignis’ neck, across the thin line of his collar bone, over the curve of his shoulder. His fingers retraced their steps back up Ignis’ neck and ran over his face. Fingertips played over his angular jaw and across the plump flesh of his lips. Gladio couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss against Ignis’ mouth before running his thumbs over his high cheek bones. “You know, Iggy, I don’t know if I’ve ever told you before, but you have the body of a god. It’s like you were chiseled out of marble. I could put you on top of a pedestal and display you in a museum for all of Eos to see. You’re perfect.” Gladio could feel the heat rise in the cheeks under his thumbs.

“You’re absurd,” Ignis scoffed, but he leaned in to press their lips back together in thanks. “Now stop trying to delay the inevitable. We need to get cleaned up. I want to be able to bring our breakfast over and dine with Prompto. I daresay he’s been rather lonely the past few days. But first, coffee.”

Ignis got up without putting his glasses on. He could see well enough to make coffee and get in the shower.  He started by washing his hands, and then set about brewing a pot of coffee, his back to his lover. "Gladio, do you think you could make it to the bathroom on your own? We can shower together, if you’d like." He flipped the small coffee maker on. Ignis turned when he didn't get a response. "Gladio?"  
  
Gladio was sitting up in bed, his fists clenched in the sheet still covering him. His nostrils flared, his lips were pursed. The lines around his mouth were deep and tense. He was trying to use the breathing technique Ignis had calmly walked him through yesterday. He felt the bed shift as Ignis came back to sit beside him. Ignis worked his nearest hand open and held it gently between his own. "Talk to me, love."   
  
"I...I...What if...?" Gladio didn't want to say it out loud, as if speaking it out into the cosmos would ensure it became a reality. Ignis waited patiently for Gladio to continue, but the large man didn't say another word.   
  
Ignis shifted until his back was against the headboard. "Come here," he said quietly, pulling on Gladio's hand. Gladio let Ignis guide him into his lap.   
  
Ignis gathered Gladio into his arms and pulled him against his chest, cradling him in a protective embrace. He smoothed Gladio's hair as the large man buried his face in his chest.  
  
Gladio murmured into the smooth skin, "If we don’t go to the clinic, I can just keep pretending like this is all no big deal. I'm not ready to find out. Once the bandages come off, the jig is up."  
  
Ignis' heart fractured, but he willed the pieces to stay together. Gladio needed strength and firm resolve, and Ignis was determined to deliver this time. He made soothing noises while running his hands through Gladio’s hair and stroking his back.   
  
Before long the Shield was losing control against his lover's chest. He wrapped his arms so tight around Ignis' ribs that the tawny-haired man wheezed, but he didn't complain or try to loosen Gladio's grip. Gladio wasn't sure if tears leaked from his eyes, but they were on fire. His chest heaved and his whole body was wracked by sobs.  
  
The sounds that escaped Gladio's lips were mournful. Ignis couldn't help the tears that sprang from the corners of his eyes, and his hands were too busy comforting Gladio to brush them away. The tears trailed down his face, but Ignis managed to keep his voice even. "Gladio, the important thing is that you're still alive. There was a moment when I had feared the worst. Everything else can be managed, but death is permanent. It won't be easy, and it won't be pleasant. But we'll get through it together, one day at a time."

Gladio gulped several times, trying to get his emotions back under control. “How am I supposed to protect Noct now? I… I’ve failed the Crown.” Chest still heaving, Gladio sunk his head into Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis’ hands went from Gladio’s hair to circling the gauze wrapped around his head. His tone was soft, but firm. “Failed the Crown? When Noct wakes up, do you think that’s how he’ll feel? That you failed him?” Ignis let his words sink in as he deliberated expounding on the other events of that terrible day. “Gladio, I must admit that I have felt anger multiple times in the last two days, wishing that you hadn’t stepped in front of me. But the truth is, it would be unjust and a gross misjudgment of your character to think you would do anything less than sacrifice yourself for your friends. Your injury will be another burden for Noct to bear, but he will not think less of you for it.”

Gladio remained silent, his mind reeled. He should be thinking about Ignis’ words, but all he could focus on was the icy dread in the pit of his stomach. He just laid there as the feeling spread to his limbs, weighing him down, paralyzing him with fear. He continued to cling to his anchor, fearing he would lose control once again if not for this man holding him together.

Ignis was keenly aware of how tense and fragile his partner was, but knew that the truth would be essential for moving on. Time was a luxury they could not afford. He decided that maybe hearing the truth of the day would make moving forward more bearable. Ignis tried to rub the tension out of Gladio’s body. He started at Gladio’s neck, and then worked his hands over the feathers gracing his shoulders. He kneaded the burnished skin and flesh of his bulky biceps, and circled around to massage the tattooed wings that adorned his broad back. Ignis’ ministrations earned him some soft moans from Gladio, and his relaxing body seemed to weigh heavier on Ignis’ chest.

As Ignis’ hands worked Gladio’s muscles, the tale of that tragic day spilled from his lips. Noctis had fought Leviathan, and won the Hydraean’s favor. The fight had caused devastating damage to northern Altissia. Lady Lunafreya and Pryna were lost, their bodies never recovered. How she had managed to get the Ring of Lucii into Noct’s possession.

“Trust in me. More importantly, have faith in yourself.” With gentle hands, Ignis encouraged Gladio to sit up. “I’ve already been devising a new strategy for you to continue protecting Noct, though you might have to put your greatsword down for some time.”

Gladio felt something inside him shift. His faith in himself might be shaken, but his faith in Ignis? Well, there was his anchor again. Steadfast, brilliant, uncompromising; Gladio knew with every fiber of his being that Ignis meant every word that he said. And that faith… that trust, well, he could take that all the way to the bank.

Ignis slowly smiled. He might not be able to see the conviction in Gladio’s warm amber eyes, but he recognized the hard set of his jaw. He breathed a sigh of relief, and reached forward to rub his hand along Gladio’s beard, the short hairs rough against his soft skin. “Are you ready to face the day now, love.” Gladio’s response was a single, solemn nod. Ignis squeezed Gladio’s hands and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He got out of bed and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He started what would become a habit. Something that would become second nature; comfortable and easy. He started a stream of quiet instructions for Gladio. Ignis would pace out distances, give directions, the locations of objects, room exits, and the general surroundings. He would do his best to flesh out all the details and nuances that Gladio’s compensatory senses were unable to provide. A constant litany of support; a light in the darkness; Gladio’s beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a Gladio Birthday fic next, and then hopefully it'll give me the strength to finish this one out. I need to write some happy things. In the meantime, here's the song for the title of this chapter, [Starship's Good Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP2H3S0LsJk). May it continue to give Iggy strength.

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV gave me so many feels, crushed my soul, broke my heart. Then I stumbled upon the Gladnis community when art popped up in an unrelated search. It was love at first sight! I have since enjoyed reading everyone's fics, and thought "hey, maybe someone would enjoy mine too". ^_^


End file.
